Naruto Uzumaki, la leyenda
by Hell's Nightmares
Summary: Naruto es un niño de 5 años, que vive sufriendo dia tras dia, hasta que una mujer lo adopta y decide entrenarlo, Akasha Bloodliver. Las relaciones empeoran cuando conocen a Issa y a sus hijas...Entrenamientos y conflictos internos.Rostros que el destino unira (o sea yo jeje). No kyubi. Lean, si quieren, y dejen reviews que no cuesta nada, necesito ideas para el relleno.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es solo un niño de 5 años sufriendo dia a dia hasta que una mujer lo reconoce y lo entrena, Akasha Bloodliver.

Hola gente, este es el primer fic de mi persona, viene de una larga idea, ya se darán cuenta más adelante, es una trilogía que tiene a Naruto como protagonista.

Descargo de propiedad: no me pertenece Naruto ni ningún otro personaje de la serie (si fuera mío, no haría que Ino-chan termine con Sai, pero bueno eso es otro tema).

Naruto Uzumaki

Un Vampiro

Capitulo I: Vivir condenado

Perseguido una vez más. Todos los días igual. Siempre huyendo, siempre corriendo por su vida, siempre en callejones sin salida, siempre despertándose en el hospital. Y así fue una noche:

El niño corría, saltaba y se arrastraba tratando de escapar de ellos, un montón de hombre y mujeres con palos y antorchas, hacia todo lo posible para dejarlos atrás, perderlos, hacer algo que le dé tiempo para llagar a su casa y esconderse bajo la cama. Pero la suerte no estaba con él esa noche. Esta vez le toco meterse en un negocio tratando de huir, pero un niño lo vio y le grito a la multitud que allí se había escondido.

-Acaso también quieres robar mi tienda, tomaste a mi hija y a mi yerno, muere y deja de castigarnos basura, criatura del infierno- fue el primer grito de la noche que no era de él, sino de un viejo.

-Demonio, debes morir!-gritaba uno de los aldeanos mientras cargaba contra él con un palo en su mano.

-Mataste a mi esposo!- continuo una mujer furiosa.

-Condenado bastardo, mataste a mi mamá- Decía un muchacho mientras pateaba a Naruto en la cara.

-Muérete de una puta vez, mocoso- dijo un hombre borracho antes de cortarle el brazo izquierdo con un vidrio roto.

-Pero yo no hice nada. Por favor déjenme en paz, prometo no hacer nada malo, por favor ya no me lastimen- decía entre gemidos de dolor y lagrimas.

-Paz? , Quien te crees que eres? Criatura de Yomi, tú traes muerte, tú te tienes que morir-le dijo otra mujer tirando una piedra.

-Por favor, no me lastimen, yo no hi… -fue interrumpido por un escobazo que se estrello en su espalda.

Entre los puñetazos que le daban en la cara, en el estomago, en los brazos y piernas; las patadas cuando ya estaba en el piso, unas directo a la entrepierna para evitar que se reprodujera (esas ideas de que el niño demonio tenga descendencia aborrecía aun mas a la gente). Cuando parecía que todo había terminado era porque faltaba lo peor, lo agarraban de las piernas y lo tiraban contra las paredes del negocio, le sacudían de los pelos para estrellarle la cara contra el mostrador, le golpeaba las piernas con martillos y garrotes, lo tajeaban con cuchillos, kunais y todo aquellos que tuviesen a mano, él tosía sangre, tenia 190 de los poco mas de 200 huesos del cuerpo rotos, sus órganos estaban seriamente dañados, hemorragia interna de tapaba los pulmones y externa que llenaba la habitación a chorros, perforaciones el pecho, que un nin le clavo una katana en la espalda cerca de la medula espinal, politraumatismos de cráneo, el rostros deformado. Y lo siguieron golpeando hasta que creyeron que había muerto.

Cuando el Anbu lo halló estaba colgado de un brazo, tenía shurikens en todo el cuerpo, heridas corto punzantes también, la mayoría cercanas al corazón, la frase DIE FOX DEMON escrita con sangre, su sangre. Parecía que lo habían utilizado como poste de entrenamiento para golpearlo y tirarle las herramientas ninja, una masacre, una herejía que ni el mismo Orochimaru utilizaría, tal crueldad que el Kyubi no Kitsune tendría envidia. Pero todo esto contra un niño, no es posible.

El Anbu rápidamente tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos, y se encamino hacia el hospital. Saltando por los tejados, con el niño a cuestas formo el sello carnero: **Bunshin no jutsu. **Le dio indicaciones a su clon para que lo reportase al Hokage. El clon se disperso en forma de pájaros negros y desapareció. El nin con máscara de comadreja acelero su paso y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en la puerta del hospital de Konoha.

El clon en la oficina del Hokage.

-Repítelo!- grito el anciano vestido de blanco arrojando su pipa al suelo.

-Si Hokage-sama, encontré a Naruto colgado de un brazo, fue golpeado nuevamente, su condición es crítica, tenía una perforación de espada que atraviesa pecho-espalda, cerca de la medula espinal, fue utilizado como poste de práctica, la habitación estaba llena de su sangre- termino la frase cerrando fuertemente su puño – soy un clon, mi real lo llevo al hospital, ya debe estar siendo atendido.

-Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte. Y el clon estallo en un puf.

_Ay, Kami. Minato, por favor perdóname, no pude cumplir mi promesa, si pudieses levantarte de tu tumba seguro me matarías, lo sé, ni hablar de Kushina, por favor perdónenme, se que les he fallado; espero que este bien. _Cerraba así sus pensamientos el Sandaime al dirigirse al hospital para ver la salud de su "nieto".

Bueno, disculpen que fue corto el capitulo pero aun no me acostumbro a escribir, soy más de leer. Por favor comentar y sean tan honestos como puedan, si algo no les pareció bien o coherente háganmelo saber y tratare de mejorar, no puedo permitirme errores, sino me arruinaría las sorpresas que les deparo.

Hasta entonces, Byakko, el Colmillo del Desierto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, pero les tengo una peticion, si tiene ideas o sugerencias para el relleno se lo agradesco, naruto se merece vivir algunas aventuras, no con moka o sus hermanas por favor. Estuve ocupado con examenes casi todos los dias, trabajos de investigacion, yo tambien me estuve nutriendo de ideas para la historia, mejorando la trama, los personajes, algunos OC, etc., Les pido disculpas, sumimasen en japones, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo:

Naruto Uzumaki, la leyenda

Capitulo II: La doctora

El día más obscuro y gris, con nubarrones que amenazaban con diluvios.

Se escuchaban gritos y más gritos, como los de tortura saliendo de la habitación 71 en el segundo piso, el último a la izquierda del pasillo, donde el sol no iba a presentarse hoy. Esos gritos eran los de un niño que agonizaba. Una médica junto a él, una mujer de unos 30 años con el clásico guardapolvo blanco. Y una cuerda extraña en su mano.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- grito una y otra vez el niño rubio.

-Shhh, ya cállate mocoso- le susurro la mujer en tono amenazante cuando sus dientes se afilaban, como los de una animal salvaje, podridos, amarillentos…

-Usted no es la doctora ¡Vallase! ¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude! –Grito desesperado tratando de levantarse, pero su cuerpo aun le dolía por el ataque de cuatro días atrás, intentó e intentó escaparse pero solo podía mover los brazos, sus piernas estaban en parálisis.

-Me canse, quiero comer hoy.- sus ojos se transformaron en blancos, y Naruto vio como solo la pupila negra se distinguía del resto incoloro.-_**Mil muertes**_- pronunció ella.

La parálisis de Naruto de solo las extremidades bajas se generalizo por todo su cuerpo, llegó a su mente… Vio sus mil formas de morir, desollado vivo, devorado por animales salvajes o caníbales, mutilado en cada pedazo de su organismo y la sangre brotando de él a chorros, quemado por fuegos y ácidos y muchas más que solo un niño podría imaginar.

La mujer observaba como los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron en el techo inmóviles, como secuela de la masacre mental que sufría.-Bueno, mientras sueñas con los angelitos, yo te ato, y luego a disfrutar del festín- se acercó a él silbando despacio.

La tortura duro lo que para él fue una eternidad, lo que para ella un minuto, tiempo suficiente para dejarlo completamente inmóvil ligado a la camilla. Esa ilusión casi lo mata, casi porque no era muchos más de lo que sufría a diario. Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de la soga e intento forcejear.

-Vamos mocoso, esa cuerda no se va romper, está hecha de cabello de victimas, digo de doncellas- dijo la victimaria mientras su pelo se convertía de un hermoso castaño a un andrajoso platino.

-Quien eres?- dijo el jovencito calmando sus lagrimas, aclarando su corazón próximo a recibir un ACV.

-Que no ves? Soy la mujer Que te esta curando, si te quedas quieto en unos minutos esto ya habrá terminado.- dijo con tono amable, sarcástica en realidad para hacerse ver castaña de nuevo.

-Eso es mentira, usted no es mi doctora, ella es buena y se llama Rin. -respondió el con toda la furia que podía juntar en el momento.

-Ya me estas molestando demonio, quiero tu energía y la quiero ahora.- la dijo sentadose a los pies de la camilla, estirando sus manos, cadavéricas, frias, casi esqueléticas, hacia el pecho del rubio.

Naruto cerró lo ojos, ya no podía verla mas, sin embargo la necesidad de saber que iba a hacer con él lo obligo a abrirlos nuevamente.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.-Ayuda! – gritó.

Las uñas de la mujer envejecida se clavaron como puñales en su pecho, diez marcas azules y un dolor que consideraba a las palizas anteriores como un abrazo amistoso, insoportable para decirlo con una palabra. Estaba sentada sobre él.

La bruja se sacó la nariz y los ojos, se abrió la boca tan grande como una casa, sus dientes eran amarillos y muchos, puntiagudos como agujas (descripción a los ojos de Naruto).

* * *

Sunshin no jutsu

Una sombra enmascarada se esfumó del tejado de una casa.

Cuando la mujer monstruo estaba por absorber a Naruto, una mano golpeó su pecho desde abajo enviándola en contra el piso. La sombra reconocida como un anbu se volvió para ver al niño, ya estaba pensando en su estado de riesgo, pero escucho un crujido y se volteó.

Poniéndose torpemente de pie, se enderezó y rotó su cuello ayudada por sus manos con su rostro formado la mujer lo miró.

Se inmutó el shinobi, pero rompió el silencio-Qui… quien eres? Que hiciste… con Rin?-

-Yo? Soy su doctora. y vos quien sos?-

-Su protector- dijo el anbu con máscara de comadreja.

La usurpadora lo vió de reojo y dijo –Tienes un gran poder, creo que podrías ser la entrada-lamiéndose los labios- antes del plato principal… -Señalo al joven de ojos azules, sin vida por el terror, en shock.

El anbu giró –Que le has hecho? – vió sus convulsiones, su cabello aclarándose, y las marcas en su pecho.

-Le implanté mis venenos- mostrando como surgían de sus dedos –cuando él muera, que será pronto – agregó una sonrisa sádica a decir esto – estaré para llevarme su alma, y la tuya también… - y se cargó contra él.

Kinjutsu: Ilusión demoniaca: Caída al infierno.

El panorama cambió, ya no era un hospital inofensivo de camillas y paredes blancas, se transformo en un paramo de picos de piedra, arboles desnudos y quemados por fuegos, cadáveres y esqueletos regados por el piso, sus entrañas desfilaban al viento como flores, cabezas degolladas colgando de ramas, el cielo un tétrico negro en contraste con el suelo rojo encendido por brazas.

-¡Idiota!- se reía histéricamente – de aquí vengo, esto no me afecta – celebraba poner el plan de su contrincante en su contra.

Él se maldijo por no haberlo anticipado, formo el sello carnero y lo disipó, pensó y formo otro.

Sunflash

-Como fue que llegamos a esto? –se preguntó en shinobi.

**Flashback:**

**-**Medico por favor!-entró el anbu por la puerta tranquilo, pero con un tono de urgencia, la única que acudió fue una enfermera de cabello castaño corto y marcas violetas rectagulares en las mejillas.-Sí, por aquí, sigueme, en su habitacion favorita- lo guió con el niño en brazos. Cuando llegó el Hokage, entre los médicos hubo discusiones de sanarlo o no, pero se escucho un grito del hokage y todas las otras voces se callaron. El viejo sale de la direccion del hospital y le dice a Itachi que lo esperaba afuera- Rin se encargará de él-.

Al dia siguiente, el anbu pregunta por el estado del niño.

-Sí, él esta bien, aun así hay que atenderlo de forma especial, esa perforación casi lo mata. Rin es hábil, pero no llega a ese nivel, Tsunade no esta disponible…- el rostro del cuervo iba cambiando de expresiones a medida que el viejo hablaba, alegría, enojo, seriedad…

-Entonces, como podremos curarlo?

-Estaba llegando a eso,despues de enviar a los equipos de exploracion y busqueda me trajeron el reporte de que hay una mujer que tiene 327 años, tiene una medicina que dicen los rumores le fue entregada por los dioses, y por eso ha vivido tanto, ella esta dispuesta a cooperar, con pago monetario, pero lo hará, ahora la cuestión es traerla.

-Acepto la misión, donde esta ella?

-Bien, en una aldea a 50km hacia el norte. Pero ten cuidado hay muchas personas que querían tenerla, la misión es rango A.

-Entiendo, cuando parto?

-Si estas listo ya mismo, te entrego el rollo y te puedes ir.

El Uchija se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del anciano de barba y de paso saludaron amablemente a la secretaria, una joven muy bonita rubia de ojos marron almendra.

-Missa-chan, alguna novedad?

-Oh, no Hokage-sama, solo mas papeles y registros que debe firmar- dijo sonriente y le tendió una montaña de papeles comparable con el Monumento Hokage. Sarutobi se nublo de aura negra, caída en la depresión, e Itachi una gota de sudor en la frente y carcajadas retenidas en su mente.

"Para que pregunté?" – Gracias Missa-chan-dijo ocultando su resignación bajo una sonrisa falsa.

Ambos hombres entraron al recinto del anciano, él viejo le tendió el rollo al anbu y él se esfumó en un torbellino de hojas. –No me falles, confió en ti.

**Final del flashbak.**

Sunflash

No funcionó. Itachi esquivó las garras y la golpe con su manos derecha para hacerla desestabilizar y caer. Funcionó pero con un costo, al entrar su piel en contacto con ella su mano se volvió tan cadavérica y podrida como la piel de la mujer. -Todavia no aprendes, pense que eras mas inteligente- Dijo ella con tono de obviedad. El shinobi comtemplo su situacion antes de continuar con la batalla (la cual no terminaria bien): Naruto con convulsiones, se pecho se oscurecia a cada instante desde la diez marcas azules que ahora se ramificaban cubriendo todo el torax.¿Y él? Peleando contra una 'devoradora de energía'. "No debo tocarla o estare frito"

Saco su ninjato de su espalda y apunto con él.-Veo que no me queda de otra, tú o yo, y definitivamente tendré que matarte, no puedo permitir que pongas su vida en riesgo-.

Se arremetieron al combate, él con su espada y ella con sus largas 'uñas' , un bloque de ninjato por la derecha, otro por abajo, apuñalada de la mujer con las garras al estomago esquivada, el ninja logró lastimarla en el estomago, pero se regeneró frente a sus ojos con mucha facilidad. Ella toma la siguiente accion agresiva, una acometida para rasgarlo pero Itachi pudo esquivarla y la cortó en la espada despues de un giro de cuerpo, se volvio a regenerar la mujer pero mas lento, luego de repetir el experimento el anbu llego a su conclusion: 'cuanto mas se regenere y menos absorba, mas debil se pondra'.

-Ja, al fin... aprendiste, esto... ha sido bueno... pero...debo recuperarme, al menos...hasta que él muera- dijo jadeante por la fatiga y miro a Naruto.

-Jiji...-dijó el niño antes de entrar en coma. El azabache volvió a verla, pero ya se habia ido.

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Aparecieron dos clones.-Tú- señalo a uno de ellos- busca al Hokage y dile lo que pasó.

-Hai- asintió con la cabeza y se esfumó.

-Y tú busca a Rin y dile que Naruto fue envenenado, entro en coma, ¡YA!-le gritó al otro clon.

-Hai- dijo y desapareció."Yo me quedo, sino estas vulnerable a todo, y a todos"

El joven rubio cayó en un profundo sueño, la visión mas obscura del mundo, el camino por la negrura tratando de encontrar la salida, pero no había puertas allí.

* * *

-Que paso con ella?-

-La encontre inconsciente en su casa-

Un vaso de agua fria y la mujer de marcas violetas se despertó, sobresaltada se seco con la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se levanto y vio a Itachi mirandola fijamente, él desvió la mirada un poco y Rin entendió que debia voltearse, al hacerlo vio el escenario que ni en toda su vida hubiese querido ver: Naruto, el cuerpo muerto y su mente casi tambien, su aspecto reaccion alguna, y un nudo en la garganta.

El anciano Kage entró por la puerta y le dijó:-Tiene el veneno corporal de esa mujer. Esa es su sangre- indicandole el ninjato del anbu- y ese su fluido- señalo el pecho de Naruto- ¿Puedes sintetizarlo y crear un antidoto? ¿Rin?-

-Ah, si si, es que no puedo entender que tan desgraciada le halla tocado la vida, siendo lo que es...- se movió rapido hasta el armario y saco un par de jeringas, volvió con el niño y le sustrajo todo lo que pudo de la sustancia azul y luego hizo lo mismo con la sangre de la hoja del ninja. Se lleva unas cosas mas del armario y sale corriendo dejandolos a solas.

-Que pudiste sacarle?-preguntó el anciano de barbas.

-No es humana seguro, supongo que es un espíritu. Absorbe energía de sus victimas para rejuvenecer, o al menos mantenerse con vida-.

-Un youkai dices?- pregunto sorprendido, a lo que el joven Uchija asintió con la cabeza. 'Youkais... de los únicos que sé son los bijuu y ella ¿Hay mas de esos monstruos?'

-Bien, seguro que no quiero saber lo que sigue, pero tengo que saberlo. Algo mas?-

-En el kinjutsu de ilusión de caída al infierno mencionó que venia de allí-. Contestó Itachi con frialdad.

Entra Rin corriendo y le entrega una lista a Itachi.-Necesito que venga Shikaku, si puede traer esto-.

Itahi vió al Hokage, si lo autorizaba para terminar la discusión sobre lo sucedido y éste aceptó- Ve rapido-El anbu se esfumó en una bandada de cuervos.

La conversacion continuo entre la mujer y el hombre, ambos cerca de niño.-Rin podras salvarlo?-

-Sí, pero de verdad necesito los medicamentos Nara, hay compuestos muy complejos, sino no sé sí lo lograré- dijó triste acariciando el cabello aclarado del niño., una lagrima se derramaba por la mejilla.

-Aca termina, cualquier cosa un review o un mensaje, espero que les haya gustado, hasta luego. The next chapter is 'Dreams'


End file.
